


You Wanna Go (on a Date with Me)?!

by oFFs



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oFFs/pseuds/oFFs
Summary: Natasha's teasing Steve over his crush on a certain teammate finally comes to a head with humorous results.





	You Wanna Go (on a Date with Me)?!

**Author's Note:**

> _For my bestie, who said I had to write this. Inspired by a Miraculous Ladybug fancomic that I was unable to find again._

“Who’d have thought that Steve Rogers would be too shy to tell his crush he likes him?” Natasha’s voice held a note of warmth and teasing that she only let bleed into her tone when it was just the team. Most of the time, Steve really appreciated how much trust she had in them all to allow herself to express so much. At the moment, he was feeling a little less than appreciative.

“That’s not how it is,” Steve protested mildly, cursing the heat he could feel in his face.

“Oh? Then, you’ll have no problem just walking right over and asking him on a date.” She glanced meaningfully over to where Tony sat at the kitchenette counter with Rhodey. The genius was currently using a pen to illustrate whatever he was talking about, his friend nodding along a bit distractedly.

It was one of the rare days that the team had off and as usually happened, everyone had eventually congregated on the common floor. Clint and Sam were trying to explain the scifi show that was playing on the television to a bemused Thor. Meanwhile, Bruce was slouched back in the overstuffed chair closest to the archway into the kitchen, seemingly more interested in the conversation happening behind him than the screen.

“I can’t do that,” Steve said. “It’s - He’s… _Tony._ ”

Natasha gave him a mildly amused look which was tantamount to her laughing in his face. “Isn’t that the reason you, I don’t know, _like_ him?” she asked. He must have been blushing rather furiously by then because she took pity on him. “Honestly, Steve, as you so eloquently pointed out, he’s Tony. I can guarantee you have nothing to worry about.”

“But how can you be so sure? What if… If he… Well, say, I ask him out and it just makes things awkward? I like our friendship the way it is. I don’t wanna rock the boat.”

She arched a brow at him. “You won’t make things awkward,” she stated with certainty.

“You can’t know that,” he insisted.

“Fine. You’re right. I can’t. Who could possibly know what’s going through Tony’s head at any given moment?” Natasha uttered dryly. She shrugged a shoulder, lips tilting back up a bit. “It’s okay. I understand how shy you are.”

“I’m not shy!”

“Of course you aren’t. You just can’t ask _Tony_ out on a simple little date, is all.”

It felt like Steve’s ears were catching fire.

#

Rhodey was only half-paying attention to Tony’s idea for a new Iron Patriot upgrade. He was far more interested in watching the conversation between Natasha and Steve on the far side of the living room. There was no way he could hear what was being said and the angle didn’t allow him to read their lips, but the blond was steadily growing a brighter and brighter shade of red as the two continued speaking.

He had a guess as to what the topic must be.

As he watched, Steve suddenly rose to his feet and strode towards them - towards Tony. The colonel ducked his head to conceal the amused grin that pulled at his mouth. Oh, this was going to be good.

Tony, caught up in his explanation, had remained unaware of the goings-on between his teammates across the living room. In fact, it wasn’t until Steve was passing Bruce’s chair that he finally clued in that anything was happening at all. The blond was stalking towards him with purpose, red-faced determination off-setting the blue of his eyes. His shoulders were squared and back straight as he came to an abrupt stop before the engineer who was forced to look up at him from his seat on the bar stool.

“You wanna go?!” Steve demanded.

The pen Tony had been gesticulating with tumbled from his fingers. His brown eyes had gone wide and his jaw slack as a flush of color spread across his features. He was distantly aware of Rhodey wheezing with barely restrained mirth beside him, but he wasn’t able to think about that, just then.

 _Oh, my god_ , Tony thought dazedly, equal parts intimidated and aroused. _Captain America is going to kick my ass._  

 


End file.
